


[Podfic] The Lights Are Shining Brightly

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] The Avenger Zone [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Candlenights, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Lup's first Christmas in the future. Kravitz's first Hanukkah as a free agent.That's right — it's anAll the Things You Prayed ForCandlenights special!
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: [Podfic] The Avenger Zone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254119
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Lights Are Shining Brightly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lights Are Shining Brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175842) by [anonymousAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist), [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/TheLightsAreShiningBrightly/The%20Lights%20Are%20Shining%20Brightly.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TheLightsAreShiningBrightly/The%20Lights%20Are%20Shining%20Brightly.mp3) | 31 MB | 0:46:26  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TheLightsAreShiningBrightly/The%20Lights%20Are%20Shining%20Brightly.m4b)  
  
| 33 MB | 0:46:26


End file.
